


thunderclouds

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Noctis is feeling things, Prompto is confused and flustered, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Prompto is swept up in a storm, and Noctis is swept up in his newfound attraction to Prompto.





	thunderclouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMorc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorc/gifts), [Stellar_Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/gifts).



> I hope you like this one ♥
> 
> ♪  _Don't be afraid of these thunderclouds_ ♫

The first thing Noctis noticed when Gladio entered the tent was that nobody was accompanying him. 

“Where’s Prompto?” he asked, unease growing in his gut. 

Gladio gave Noctis a look. “He’s refusing to come back in,” he sighed, shaking his head. 

Noctis frowned at him. “What’re you talking about? He said he just wanted some time to think and to come get him when we’re gonna go to bed,” Noctis said, irritated that Gladio couldn’t seem to do that one simple task correctly. 

“I know what he said earlier, Charmless. I was there,” Gladio snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Noctis growled. “Why doesn’t he want to come in, then? What did he say?” 

Gladio clenched his teeth but relaxed his tense posture when Ignis cleared his throat. 

“Why don’t you go out and try talking to him, Noct? He always responds best to you,” his advisor said calmly. 

Noctis sighed and muttered a gruff, “Be right back,” before brushing past Gladio, heading through the still open tent entrance. 

Gladio said something back to him, but Noctis wasn’t paying attention and didn’t care in that moment what he had to say. All he cared about was finding Prompto and getting him back inside where he’d be safe and warm. 

The wind was picking up and whistling through the trees which were waving back and forth and shuddering from the force of it. It was cold, too — a bitter wind that made Noct’s face turn red just from being out for a minute or so, heading down the path Prompto had initially gone down when he went for a walk an hour or so ago. 

He shot a quick text to Prompto but it didn’t deliver. Fuck these woods and the lack of service. 

“Prom?” he called out, but his voice was carried away by the wind that slapped his face and made his ears feel numb. 

Ignis had mentioned earlier that it was supposed to storm tonight, but Noctis hadn’t really paid his warning any mind. It was just Iggy’s daily weather report, something he mentioned casually each morning while everyone was drinking a cup of instant ebony (it was awful but it did the job); Noctis had always assumed Iggy’s short weather updates were an attempt to make everyone feel more _normal_ about their day as if they were embarking on a road trip that the four of them would’ve taken for _fun_ , had fate been kinder to them. 

Now, however, those scattered storms across Duscae may just catch up to them while Prompto was still outside, and who knew how bad they would be? 

Ignis probably hadn’t expected them to be too bad, or he wouldn’t have suggested that Noctis go out alone to fetch Prompto and bring him back. Then again, just like Noctis, he also probably hadn’t expected Prompto to go very far. 

A crack of thunder boomed as rain started pouring from the darkening clouds.  It started as small splatters across the ground, causing the dirt paths to convert into mud and run down into the surrounding grass. 

Slowly but surely, however, as Noctis continued walking and looking around for his best friend, the rain came down harder, sheets pouring down and water getting into Noctis’s eyes, making it a lot more difficult to see where he was going. 

“Prompto?” he called out again, cursing as he zipped up his jacket, clothes underneath already soaked. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly in his chest, though it felt more like it was in his throat. He was about to reach for his phone and attempt to call his friend, but when he glanced around once more, there was a flash of lightning and Noctis squinted against the wetness in his eyes, thinking that he saw someone just up ahead, struggling towards him. 

“Prom!” he called, reaching out, before he got an armful of a sobbing Prompto, his freezing body wrapping around Noctis so there was no space between them. 

“Noct…” 

His name was all Prompto managed to choke out as they stood in the pouring rain. Noctis felt himself relax as relief flooded through him, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend and bringing a hand to cup the back of his head and hold him somehow closer. 

“Why didn’t you come back sooner, Prom? Are you okay?” Noctis called out. He would’ve whispered the words to Prompto, gently comforting him rather than confronting him, but with the wind whipping around and the pounding rain pouring down and the occasional clap of startling thunder resonating throughout the chilly air, he knew he had to speak loudly just to be heard. 

“I… I’m sorry, Noct,” Prompto wailed, clutching at his jacket and wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. It wasn’t too effective in clearing his face of wetness, however, as rain continued to wet both of their faces and bodies. 

Noctis shook his head, frowning. “I’m not mad, Prom, I swear. I was just worried!” he said, hoping his voice was carrying enough for Prompto to hear. 

He felt Prompto nod against his chest and without thinking twice, Noctis leant forward and kissed the top of his head, noting that Prompto’s blonde hair looked so much darker right now, due both to the lack of light and all the rain that had gotten Prompto so wet he looked like he’d just showered with his clothes on and then forgotten to dry off afterwards. 

Deciding not to think too hard about how _natural_ it had felt to _kiss Prompto_ , Noctis ushered Prompto back to the tent, holding him tightly against his side as they slowly made their way back, rain pelting their bodies as the wind sent it flying. 

“Almost there,” Noctis muttered, more to himself than to Prompto. 

When a particularly loud clap of thunder resounded in the air, he was shocked to feel Prompto grab onto his hand desperately. His eyes were wide even as the rain hit his irises. 

Prompto cried out, clinging to him as if his life depended on staying close to Noctis. 

Noctis kept his grip on Prompto and squeezed his hand. “Prom... hey, it’s okay. I promise,” he reassured him, relieved when they finally approached their tent after it felt like they’d walked another mile. 

The tent opened right as they approached and Ignis pulled them inside quickly, zipping it up behind them and letting them catch their breaths. 

“Noctis, Prompto... I apologize; I didn’t expect the storm to be so severe,” Ignis said, exasperated. 

Gladio put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, Iggy. It’s these two soaking idiots’ faults for going out in the first place,” he said gruffly. 

Noctis lunged at him, shoving him in the chest, only managing to make Gladio lose his footing for but a moment before he regained his balance and shoved him back. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Noctis yelled as he stumbled back into Prompto, who was just staring at the two of them with wide eyes, shivering as his lip wobbled. 

Prompto caught him and Noctis turned to inspect him, the flash of anger waning slightly when he remembered what was most important right now: getting Prompto warm and making him feel safe again. 

“Oh, Prom… you’re soaked,” Noctis muttered unhelpfully, running his hands along Prompto’s arms and brushing his fingers softly against his sides, noting more shivering and a flush growing upon his friend’s face as his hands travelled over his body, moving of their own accord. Noctis didn’t even know what he was looking for, he just felt compelled to touch him, to  _hold_ him. 

He’d felt that way before, but never so strongly as he did right now. 

Prompto let out a soft, half-hearted laugh. “Uh… so are you, buddy,” he mumbled, embarrassed by Noct’s scrutiny. 

Ignis stepped forward and handed them each a pair of fresh clothes, comfortable enough to sleep in so they’d only have to change once before they retired for the evening. 

Noctis felt a chill pass over his body, and as he glanced down at his own soaked clothes, it finally hit him that he was in just as bad shape as Prompto was. 

He almost immediately started undressing, only stopping when he heard Prompto say something in a higher voice than he normally used. 

“Hm?” Noctis asked, enjoying the scarlet blush upon Prompto’s cheeks. 

“Warn a guy before you just start… undressing,” Prompto said, turning around and facing the other side of the tent, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Noctis laughed and finished changing, reaching out and brushing his hand against Prompto’s hip. The blonde jumped a little and turned around to face him again. He bit down on his lip as he shifted his eyes to meet Noctis’s and gulped. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Prompto whispered, very much aware that Ignis and Gladio were not far away and could overhear whatever words they may exchange. 

“Looking at you… like what?” Noctis asked lowly, unsure of what Prompto was seeing in his gaze. He was just watching Prompto shift his weight from one foot to the other and fidgeting with his wristband... just taking in Prompto’s sweet blush and his adorably messy, soaked locks.

“Like…” Prompto trailed off as Noctis reached out for him again, this time cupping his cheek, eyes flickering down to Prompto’s thin lips. 

A shiver that had nothing to do with his low body temperature passed through Prompto and he swallowed, eyelids fluttering shut as Noctis leaned in. 

“What’re you doing over there, Noct? Help Prompto out, he’s obviously freezing,” Gladio commented, rolling his eyes. 

The two of them backed away from each other much quicker than they had initially begun leaning into one another. Noctis shot a glare in Gladio's direction while Prompto clutched the pair of clothes Ignis had given him tighter and muttered, “I’m gonna change now.” 

Noctis immediately nodded. “Yeah, go ahead, take off your clothes,” he said in a rush. Prompto squeaked in surprise while someone laughed in the background (most likely Gladio). 

“Uh, can you maybe… not watch?” Prompto said, staring down at the ground like he wanted it to swallow him whole. 

Noctis smirked. “What if I want to?” he asked cheekily, winking. 

“Stop flirting and give him some space,” Ignis spoke seriously, his sharp tone an indicator of how important it was that Noctis do just that. 

Did Ignis know something he didn’t? Why did he seem to know everything that was going on with Prompto today while Noctis was left in the dark? What was going on? 

What Noctis had asked was an attempt to lighten the mood, but as he turned around and knelt down on the tent floor, pretending to adjust his sleeping bag and spread out blankets while Prompto changed his clothes, he realized that he hadn’t really been joking. Well, he'd been flirting on purpose, but it was all for fun. 

Mostly. Well... Maybe not. 

_Do I_ want _to see Prompto naked?_

As if that were a question. 

_Fuck._

And why was Ignis so buddy-buddy with Prompto all of a sudden? Why was Gladio so irritable today, picking on the both of them, but especially the prince?

Noctis could feel a headache coming on. Too much thinking for one day. He just wanted to relax and sleep with Prompto. 

Sleep _next_ to Prompto. Whoops. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
